


Repair, Rebuild

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [9]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Day 8, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, F/F, For Science!, Getting Back Together, Kinktober 2019, Reconciliation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Reconciling with May after the movie's end, what starts out as a diversion for Liv turns into a new career path for them both.





	Repair, Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: May Parker / Olivia Octavius (Sex Toys + Lingerie, Alcohol)
> 
> Not the fic I intended to write, but it demanded to be written nonetheless. Prequel to my other Spider Verse fic [Test Subject](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885279) (Liv/May, Liv/Aaron; not cheating) for Day 4 of Kinktober.

Liv knocks sheepishly at the front door and isn’t at all surprised when May opens it brandishing her baseball bat.

“Not today, Liv,” she says, and she sounds tired rather than pissed off, which isn’t at all like the May Liv once knew.

Liv looks at the splashes of paint on the older woman’s worn loose clothes, her hair dusty, her glasses smudged and slipping down the bridge of her nose. May only ever wore glasses when her head was aching. Liv wonders if it’s the same now.

“I could make something to help,” she offers, without quite meaning to.

They drink tea in chipped cups in the ruined parlour; no saucers left unbroken. The damage is more extensive than Liv realised at the time, too distracted by the fight. She is not generally one to self-analyse, more interested in examining everything else, but she is conscious she’s experiencing regret and guilt.

“I’ve already got people helping out,” May insists, although she places a plate of biscuits on the box acting as a coffee table, so Liv knows she is at least partially forgiven.

“Can they build you a robot assistant?” she asks, and May snorts.

“_I_ can do that.”

They end up building the robot together. Liv gets more invested than she intends, which always happens, and she and May have some arguments they both enjoy when it comes to the programming. It ends up not only decorating, but able to recognise and respond to people, make a mean coffee and a decent tea, and can clean like a pro. May gives it a secondary guard dog persona and Liv keeps upgrading its internal workings whenever she gets it alone.

She also talks May into letting her use her own soft robotic limbs to repair much of May’s home.

They’re out at dinner one evening, reminiscing about their time as university professor and student long ago, when May’s phone trills. Grimacing apologetically, May quickly scans the message, rolls her eyes and then turns off her phone.

“Just an automatic reminder from some website I was on that I haven’t used it for a while,” she explains, “I thought it might have been Miles.”

Knowing better than to comment on May’s adopted nephew, Liv just raises an eyebrow.

“An online dating site,” May deliberately misinterprets, “Their algorithms were _terrible_.”

“We could make a sex robot,” Liv suggests, and May chokes.

They don’t make a sex robot. May is too attached to their original one, affectionately known as Bot (by May) or That Thing (by Liv). Liv does, however, end up hacking the dating website and massively upgrading their systems, just because. May pretends to scold her while the company goes haywire trying to figure out what happened, but her lips keep twitching and she disappears for a couple of days, building something.

It turns out to be an advanced dildo.

“I presume it’s what many people are after when they use such websites,” she shrugs, “I have other ideas too.”

Liv doesn’t intend to join May in creating sex toys. It’s _fun_ though, more fun than she has had in a long time, and it provides something to throw herself into now May’s home is repaired but Liv’s career still down the toilet, her lab shut down and most of her life’s work gone.

She narrowly evaded prison due to lack of evidence – apparently – but is under no illusions that she won’t swiftly end up there, if she’s not careful.

Liv’s never enjoyed being careful. At least the sex toys provide a decent distraction.

They also provide some noteworthy orgasms.

There is the question of who will test them out, of course, and Liv ends up just wearing an undervest and boxers or whatever she threw on that morning, just for the sake of convenience, while she’s fiddling with the workings of their latest gadget, fine-tuning.

To Liv’s amusement, May always turns Bot Thing off whenever anything requires an in-depth check.

May also owns some surprisingly nice lingerie. Then again, it’s been a long time since Liv was in a position to hold an opinion on May’s undergarments.

“I’m allowed to own nice things,” May sniffs.

“Of course,” Liv agrees.

They get blindingly drunk the day the sex toys first go on sale. Liv has handed over the business side of things to May without qualm, more interested in pushing the boundaries of further inventions, while May has developed enough online savvy for their little company to have a small but growing following.

“To us,” May breaks out the brandy and soda, giggling like she did back at university when Liv got her out of class and into her room. Liv’s hair still gets everywhere when May insists on tugging it loose.

“To us.”

May’s lips taste just as wonderful.


End file.
